


Hot floor

by ReaseA



Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, My First Smut, Stripping, Top Nico di Angelo, Top Octavian, bottom Octavian, confort, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: A smutty reimagining of stone cold floor
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian
Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me like two hours maybe I should write this kind of stuff more often

Octavian rolled over in his bed, it was large just like all the others in the first cohort barracks. Octavian always made sure his Subordinates have their own private rooms so they’d Feel more inclined to keep him in power. But petty politics wasn’t what was on his mind, no. It was the night terrors he had to live with. Ever sense Bryce got exiled, his guilt grew, he knew it was his fault. Octavian could have frame someone else for the murder, or took the blame him self. But no, he let those Pretorius take him. One day they would pay for their crimes.

These thoughts gave Octavian little comfort, now whenever he went to sleep he’s dreams were hunted by a dark spector. He couldn’t bring himself to rest again. Then the thought came to him, he could ask Mr de Angelo for help. Or he could…… NO that’s a terrible thing to think, why would that ever cross his mind? He’ll just walk over and as the chthonic demigod for a blessing from Morpheus, in the letter of recommendation the god wrote they seemed to know each other.

Octavian got up knocking some things off his nightstand, he looked down. It was a bottle of subscription medicine he had smuggled in and a book on the way antisocial personality disorder affects the mind. He picked them up and set them back where they were on the table.

He stumbled to the door throwing on his white robe he walked out to the hallway. He looked around, the door to the left was Michaels so the one next to it must have been Nico’s. Octavian could see a dim light coming through the cracks of the door. But before he could knock.

“Who is it?” A voice called from within. Nico must have heard him.

“Nico, I must speak with you,” Octavian said keeping his cool.

“Doors unlocked” he said, Octavian opened the door to see nico siting on his bad reading a book. Octavian had thought Nico had looked nice, if not conventionally attractive. But in this light he looked amazing, the room around him seemed brighter, almost like the shadows of the room gravitated towards him. He had asphalt black eyes, he had a slender body was in skull patterned pjs. He was amazing.

“Bad dreams?” Nico asked in a concerned voice, concerned only comparatively to his usual monotone.

“How do you know that?” Octavian asked, not liking someone having the upper hand on him. 

“Dream walking” Nico said like it cleared everything up. 

“Surely, so I’m here to ask something of you” Octavian said “i need your help getting rid of these night terrors” 

“Well the cure is a simple procedure but I don’t have much experience or formal training” Nico said.

“I’m willing to try anything!” Octavian pleated 

Nico sighed “lay on the bed next to me this may take awhile”

Nico layed next to him, close. Hi waist right against his butt. Nico’s arms trailed up and down Octavian's thin body, starting at his chest rubbing down to his stomach. That’s when it happened, Nico’s hand went over his hard penis. Octavian could feel almost immediately Nico’s get harder and push up against his butt. 

“Are you ok with this?” Nico asked as his hands stopped moving 

“Don’t stop, Nico,” Octavian said, a little more desperate then he meant to.

Nico took this as a sign he should pick up the pace, he grinned against his butt. His dick was pushing on his thin robe he was worried it might rip.

“Can I take this off?” Octavian asked, referring to the robe.

“If you’d be more comfortable that way” Nico said in a kind voice 

He sat up on the bad and undid the knot on the robe letting it fall, now he just had some boxers on. Looking back at Nico he was standing at the side of the bed.

“Oh? You want to watch?” Nico asked but it wasn’t a question. 

He took the button of his shit and undid it slowly, it reversed some of his pale shin. He did the rest faster working his way up till he let the shit fall to the floor. Nico had a thin frame, but he had a bit of muscle on him which was probably amplified because of how skinny he was. He moved his hands down.

“Man you love watching don't you?” Nico asked in the same breathy voice as before.

He pulled on the waist of his pants but before he took them off he turned around, with Nico’s butt faceing Octavian he got a little closer, he could have reached out and touched him. 

Nico hearing him move said “you can touch me if you want”

Octavian didn’t know what to touch first so he just waited. Nico didn’t stop stripping, he pushed his pants down showing the outline of his cute little ass. It was in thin skeleton boxers. But he didn’t stop, he played with the waistband of the boxers for a bit, then he pushed them off. Octavian could now see Nico’s cute little butt in full. He recharged out and torched it, he just glided his against Nico’s firm, pale, cute ass. It was cold. He rubbed his hand on one half of it a little harder, then squeezed.

Nico yelped.

“I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” Octavian said recoiling on to the other side of the bed.

Nico laughed lightly “it’s ok, Oc” 

He turned and Octavian could see his dick in full, it was a bit under six inches by his estimate but he was going to touch it just to be sure. He moved forward on the bed.

“Come here” Nico said, Octavian stopped just a little in front of him. “I want to cut some more” 

Nico pulled him in there face inches apart.

“Why don’t you feel on my butt again?” Nico said, taking his hand and holding it moving it over to his adorable little ass.

Nico’s butt was firm but soft, it was smooth too, Octavian could feel a little leg hair because they were so close but on Nico’s ass it was smooth. 

Nico was touching him to his hands rubbing on his stomach moving down to the waist of the boxers.

“I’m going to take these,” Nico said as he was making a mental note.

He pulled the boxers down, his ass moved a bit so his hands followed and crept on playing with it. 

Once the boxers were off Nico felt Octavian's dick it was a little shorter than his own. He rubbed it up and down, Octavian could have come right there but held back. Nico’s hands also moved to the others ass, Nico felt near his hole. 

“Can you wait a moment?” Nico asked in that breathy voice 

Octavian didn’t want to stop touching him but let him go. As soon as he let go Nico puffed into shadows. As fast as he left he was back with a bottle of something in his hand. Nico pulled Octavian back in and the two immediately went for each other’s asses. 

Nico looked at Octavian and kissed him, it was so soft but the two both needed it. Octavian pushed in so he wouldn’t pull away, the two kissed only pulling away for air. 

During this Nico opened the bottle and got a little on his hands, Nico immediately pushed one finger up his hole.

If Octavian pulled away from Nico. He mound loudly. Nico didn’t wait time putting another finger in and moving them like scissors.

Octavian wanted him inside him. “Nico please” 

“Please what?” Nico asked kindly 

“God nico i need you” Octavian said 

Immediately he pulled out his fingers and pushed him down onto the bed. Nico put himself right on the edge of Octavian's hole.

“Nico please” Octavian said

“Please what?” Nic asked

Octavian was exploding in anticipation “Nico I need you please” he begged 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“I want your dick in me!” Octavian said loudly 

“bravo ragazzo” Nico said in Italian 

Then he pushed into him, it was amazing his tight little hole expanded to fit Nico in and it felt amazing. The two of them mounded. Nico was only half way in, he moved slowly back and forth almost pulling out each time. 

“Nico please” Octavian begged again. 

“non ancora,” Nico said grabbing Octavian's dick. 

He rubbed it up and down with his slow thrusts, he got a little faster but the rubbing stayed the same. It got faster and faster till he pushed all the way in cuming hard and deep in him. 

“no sperma? bravo ragazzo” nico said 

He trailed down Octavian's chest down to his dick.

“adoràble” Nico said to himself.

Nico took it into his mouth, Octavian could barely see it felt so good. Nico bobbed his head up and down it, never going to the bottom. Octavian could feel himself getting closer.

“I’m gonna-” Octavian said.

Instead of taking his mouth off like he expected Nico pushed his head all the way down, once he got to the bottom Octavian came into his mouth. Nico swallowed it all. He let out his dick with a pop, he licked off whatever cum was left on it. 

Nico crawled back up, Nico pulled Octavian in for a small kiss. 

“penso di essere innamorato” Nico said, Octavian didn’t know Italian but the words sound nice. 

Octavian grabbed Nico’s cute little butt “Sometime it’ll be my turn” 

“Tomorrow” Nico said, he sounded tired.

“Goodnight” Octavian said but Nico was already asleep. Octavian soon joined him.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian wakes up early and the two have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than expected sorry:(

Octavian woke slowly as he always did. The room was darker than his own, he remembered almost instantly that he was in Nico’s room. Mostly because he was snuggled against his naked chest and that his cum was still inside him. He looked up at Nico, he was so cute when he was asleep. Octavian just laid there for a moment all was calm. 

That’s when he saw it, he didn’t know how he missed it the first time he looked at him. It was a sticky note on his forehead. It said ‘if you wake first you can do anything you want with me:)’. To say Octavian was excited would be an understatement. It turned him on like nothing else. But he didn’t know how light of a sleeper Nico was and he wanted to at least start before he woke up. 

He moved the blanket and saw Nico’s cute naked body. He was much smaller than Octavians expected for his dick which was about an inch longer. Octavian grabbed his waist and turned him over slowly Nico shifted a bit but was still asleep. Octavian reached down and touched his cute little butt. He wanted it. He grabbed the bottle that they were using yesterday and covered his dick with it. He was tempted to just put it in but he’d probably need to prepare Nico in some way. With his finger still wet he put one in. Nico mound but still seemed to be asleep. Then he put the second one in, Nico mound louder but was still somehow asleep. Octavian pulled both out. He felt Nico’s small butt with both running them up and down, then he pushed them apart enough so he could put his dick on the edge of Nico’s hole. He pushed in slowly and moved slowly to. He was trying not to wake him and wanted to see how far he could go. He moved faster, Nico was tight. He probably wasn’t a virgin though he was too good at it. Nico shifted Octavian seed up, he was going to cum before he woke up. He got faster, he pushed as far as he could and dumped his cum in Nico’s little hole. 

He pulled out, he saw cum leaking out of him. Nico stirred again, not wanting to wake him he got the blanket and laid back down with him. Octavian took the note off Nico and put it on himself. He drifted back to sleep with Nico’s little ass in his hands. 

Octavian woke to Nico’s dick in his mouth, he could feel his hands tied to the bed. He had a blindfold on to. He started sucking in a attempt to let Nico know he was awake.

“Good morning, are you going to be a good boy for me?” Nico asked “you know when I wrote that note I expected to wake up when you where fucking me, but I don’t mind.”

Nico pulled his dick out of Octavian's mouth, he gasped for air, Nico kissed him. 

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” Nico said, pulling away. “I don’t want you to cum till I say, can you do that for me?” 

“Yes I can” Octavian said, his throat still sore from Nico fucking it.

“Good boy” Nico said seductively 

Octavian couldn’t see anything but he could feel Nico running his hands down his body. Starting at the chest down to his stomach, he squeezed his thighs softly.

“Your so cute like this” Nico said, than he laughed “well you’re cute all the time but now especially”

Nico pushed one of his fingers against his hole. Octavian mound loudly. He pulled the finger out quickly and just as fast pushed his dick in. Octavian mound even louder. Nico started jerking him off, speeding up and slowing down randomly. He started to fuck him faster and faster, too fast. Too fast to be comfortable.

“Nico stop!” He said, a lot more pleading than he intended to. 

Nico pulled out and stopped touching him immediately, “I’m so sorry!” He said untying him from the bed and taking off the blind fold. 

Octavian looked at Nico, he looked so worried. 

“Octavian I’m sorry, are you ok?” Nico said 

Octavian reached down and held his hand. “It’s ok nico you were just going a little to fast” 

“Oh gods I’m so sorry” Nico said pulling him into a hug.

“It’s ok Nico really I’m good” Octavian said trying to make him feel better “let’s just go a little slower” 

“Ok but only if you’re ok” Nico said 

“I’m fine really!” Octavian said “I’ll show you”

Octavian pushed Nico down onto his back.

“What are you doing” Nico asked 

“I’ll show you”

Octavian got on him lining himself up on his dick. He let himself down slowly taking it all into him. The two were both mounding loudly. He started moving up and down slowly. Nico grabbed Octavian's dick and started jerking it at the same pace. He felt close to cuming almost immediately. 

“I’m gonna cum” Nico said.

Octavian pushed himself all the way down nico dick, deep inside him. At the same time Octavian came onto Nico's chest.

Octavian lifted himself off with a pop, and laid down next to him. Nico curled himself up and Octavian pulled the blanket around them.

“Sono sicuro di essere innamorato” Nico said like last time Octavian didn’t know what he was saying but it sounded nice

“Goodnight Nico” Octavian said, resting his hands on Nico’s butt.

“Goodnight Octavian” Nico said, pushing up closer to him. Soon the two were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much i as did writing it. It really turns me on knowing that there are people getting off to these.
> 
> Please kudos and tell me what you want nico and Octavian to do next

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and tell me what you want nico and Octavian to do to each other next


End file.
